gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMS-006 Jenice
The RMS-006 Jenice is a mass production general-purpose mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RMS-006 Jenice is a mass production general purpose mobile suit, developed by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) for space combat. The Jenice was the main mobile suit of the SRA during the 7th Space War. Moreover, the Jenice shared many similarities with other SRA models of the war such as the RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Type. For combat on Earth, a ground variant of the Jenice was created by the SRA known as the RMS-006G Jenice Kai. This ground combat variant of the Jenice is similar to the original Jenice visually, however the Jenice Kai's parts and systems are modified for combat under gravity. The Jenice's primary weapon is its 100mm machine gun, which fires solid rounds at a rapid rate. For close quarters combat, the Jenice can be armed with either a heat hawk or a heat saber. Additionally, the Jenice also mounts two machine cannons and two vulcan guns on the mobile suit's torso. These four torso mounted rapid fire weapons provides the Jenice with extra fire power. Armaments ;*Machine Cannon :The Jenice features two upper torso mounted machine cannons which are rapid fire weapons. Although these machine cannons do not possess the same level of firepower of the Jenice's 100mm machine gun, these weapons can still be a effective weapon against mobile suits when used en masse. ;*Vulcan Gun :The Jenice features two mid torso mounted vulcan guns which are rapid fire weapons. Although these vulcan guns do not possess the same level of firepower of the Jenice's 100mm machine gun, these weapons can still be a effective weapon against mobile suits when used en masse. Furthermore, these weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*100mm Machine Gun :The 100mm machine gun serves as the Jenice's primary weapon. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. ;*Beam Rifle :The beam rifle is a range armament that fires particle beams at a moderate rate. These fired particle beams can penetrate through most materials or metals that have not been treated with proper counter-measures. ;*Heat Hawk :The heat hawk is a axe-like melee weapon used by the Jenice for close quarters combat against other mobile suits. When in use, the heat hawk's blade becomes superheated. When superheated, the heat hawk's blade can melt through most materials. ;*Giant Bazooka :The giant bazooka can be equipped when the situation calls for heavier fire power. This bazooka functions like a standard bazooka and fires physical rounds. ;*Shield :A shield can be optionally equipped on the Jenice for basic defense against physical weapons. Furthermore, a shield can be adapted to defend against beam weapons through the use of anti-beam coating. History The RMS-006 Jenice served as the Space Revolutionary Army's (SRA) mainstay mobile suit for the early stages of the 7th Space War. Despite being out performed by later mobile suits of the SRA during the 7th Space War, the Jenice continued to be operated throughout the war as the SRA's main mobile suit. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Jenice mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. A number of these Jenices were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Jenices were customized in various ways by different factions and people. Although the Jenice was outdated and replaced by the more advanced RMS-019 Crouda in A.W. 0015, the SRA still deployed a number of Jenices during the 8th Space War when it fought against the New United Nations Earth (New UNE). Variants ;*RMS-006G Jenice Kai ;*RMS-006 Jenice Kai Crockas Custom ;*RMS-006 Jenice Kai Gaspa Custom Gallery Rms-006-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch. Rms-006-machinegun.jpg|100mm Machine Gun Rms-014-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Rms-006-heathawk.jpg|Heat Hawk Vulture Battle.jpg|Vulture Jenices vs Daughtresses (Gundam Perfect File) jeniceshieldlineart.jpg customjenices.jpg customjenices2.jpg jenice-1O3D6zy.png|Firing machine gun Notes & Trivia *The Jenice is a homage to the Universal Century's MS-06 Zaku II. *The Jenice's name is derived from the 6th month, June. References jenicelineart.jpg External links *Jenice on MAHQ ja:RMS-006 ジェニス